walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Regina (TV Series)
Regina is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was a high-ranking member of the Saviors and one of Negan's four outpost leaders alongside Gavin, Simon, and Eugene Porter. Following the war with the Militia and the later disbanding of the Saviors, Regina joined Jed's group of rough raiders. She served as the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 9. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Regina's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Regina somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which she subsequently joined upon where she was appointed as one of Negan's personal lieutenants. Regina aided her group in terrorizing other survivors and communities around the area into subjugating to Negan's will, where their victims would be forced to give half their supplies in exchange for not being murdered. Over time, Regina was appointed as the leader of her own outpost due to her loyalty and leadership capability. She became in charge of overseeing the collection of weekly tributes from a community located at the Viskocil Public Library. Season 8 "Mercy" When Rick and the Militia arrive at the Sanctuary, Regina emerges along with Negan and the other lieutenants to listen as Rick convinces them to surrender. She introduces herself to Rick, as he didn't know who she was. As the militia starts shooting in their direction, Regina and her companions quickly dive for cover and retreat inside for refuge. The fence is then blown apart and a herd of walkers is led inside, surrounding the Sanctuary. "The Big Scary U" Having becoming trapped inside the Sanctuary, the lieutenants have a debate about what to do about their current predicament. Regina suggests that they must assume Negan is dead and then proposes that they send a crew of forty workers outside to serve as a distraction while a small team sneaks past the herd to warn the outposts. Eugene points out flaws in her plan and they start to disagree until Dwight becomes a voice of reason. The meeting is interrupted by Laura who informs them the workers are coming up the stairs to express their demands. As the lieutenants deal with the workers on the hall, one worker pulls out a gun to shoot Simon, but Regina shoots him. They then hear whistling and everyone kneels as Negan arrives to the relief of mostly everyone. Regina is later present as Laura, Arat and Gary inform them that a Savior took weapons from the armory and armed the workers. "Time for After" Regina and other Saviors help open fire on the invading walkers when they break into the Sanctuary after Daryl crashes a truck through one of the building walls. She takes a position on the stairs as screaming workers flee to the upper floors, holding her fire once the pile of walkers corpses jams up the base of the stairwell. Afterwards, Regina and Dwight enter Negan's office, reporting that the walkers have completely overrun the ground floor of the Sanctuary. Negan assures everyone that Eugene has come up with a plan to solve their problems. As Eugene concludes his meeting with Negan and promptly leaves, Regina and Dwight remain in the room with Negan to be briefed on the escape plan. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Regina is transferred to Eugene's Bullet Factory Outpost. She stands outside the entrance to the building supervising the delivery of spent shell casings that the workers are unloading and transporting inside the facility. "Worth" After being informed that Negan is alive, Regina greets Eugene inside the outpost and informs him that Negan has returned to the Sanctuary and intends to wipe out the Hilltop. She also assures Eugene that they have established a perimeter around the outpost to protect it. "Wrath" Regina is part of the Saviors' ambush on the Militia. When Regina attempts to open fire, her handgun explodes due to having been loaded with faulty ammunition manufactured by Eugene. She manages to survive, unlike many other Saviors, and attempts to attack Eugene only to be shot and wounded by him and then Rosita. Afterwards, Regina returns to the Sanctuary alongside Laura and the other surrendering Saviors. Season 9 "A New Beginning" During the year and a half that passed since the end of the war, Regina was forced to work on the Sanctuary under Daryl's orders. Having healed from her injuries and now using a cane to walk, Regina scares some crows away from the dying crops in annoyance. She then helps out the others with the fermentation process of converting corn to fuel. "The Bridge" Having moved from the Sanctuary to the work camp along with several other residents, Regina is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. One morning as Ezekiel and Carol talk at their tent, Regina and Arat pass by them as they talk and laugh with each other. Later that day, she works on the bridge with the other survivors when Henry gives her a cup of water. Regina thanks him and then witnesses as Justin manhandles Henry before he is knocked to the ground. At night, she socializes with Laura and Jed around a campfire. "Warning Signs" While searching for a missing Justin around the woods, Regina and a small group of Saviors encounter Maggie and Kal on their way to deliver food to the Sanctuary. She looks on as Jed attempts to intimate Maggie by stealing one of the tomatoes from the supply cart. After questioning her about their missing people, Regina and the other Saviors let her pass and continue searching for their missing comrade around the area. When the work camp is informed of Justin's death, the Saviors become furious and Regina agrees with Norris' theory that Anne is the one responsible, claiming she is taking revenge for Simon massacring her people. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. "The Obliged" Shortly after leaving the camp due to Arat's death, Regina and her fellow Saviors manage to disarm Alden while he tried to convince them to return to the bridge project. After discovering that the Oceansiders were responsible for the death of several Saviors, Regina is among the Saviors that return to the camp to enact their revenge. She manages to survive the attack against the other residents before the remaining survivors are forced to leave as a herd approaches the campsite. "What Comes After" In a hallucination, Regina and members of the communities rush past an injured Rick on the bridge to kill the walkers and save him from the approaching herd before Rick manages to wake up. "Who Are You Now?" At some point following Rick's assumed death, the Sanctuary eventually falls as a community. Instead of joining any of the other communities, Regina and a group of at least seven Saviors follow Jed's lead and they choose to survive in the wilderness. In the following years, the group eventually became raiders where they would steal supplies from anyone they would encounter. They also ate their horses and started using walkers to transport their supplies. Six years later, Regina fakes a cry for help so her group can ambush Carol and Henry on the road. After taking all their supplies out of desperation and Jed throwing Henry to the ground, Regina and her group leave. At night, Carol sneaks into the Saviors' campsite and douses the sleeping bandits with gasoline. She lights up a match and proceeds to remind Jed that they hurt her son. She drops the match, igniting and killing all the Saviors, including Regina. Death ;Killed By *Carol Peletier As payback for hurting Henry and presumably killing other survivors for their supplies, Carol locates Regina and her group's camp. She spreads fuel around and uses a lit match to ignite the fuel, burning Regina and the other Saviors to death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Regina has killed: *1 unnamed Sanctuary worker *Several horses (Alongside her fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Appearances Trivia *Regina appears to have been the highest ranking female Savior while under Negan's leadership and the only female leader of a Savior outpost; in this case the Shephard Office Plaza. **Regina is also the last of Negan's closest lieutenants and outpost leaders to die aside from Eugene, who redeemed himself. **With the deaths of Regina, Jed and their group, the remaining known antagonistic Saviors aside from Negan are dead. *She is the first named Native-American character to appear on ''The Walking Dead'' and second overall as the first one was Terminus Resident 1. *A year and a half after Negan's defeat, Regina is observed walking with a cane, as a result of being shot in the leg by Eugene during the final battle. Six years after Rick's presumed death, however, she is shown walking without it once more. **This is possibly a reference to Rick in the Comic Book, who is forced to walk with a cane after Negan broke his leg at the end of the war. Similarly, Rick's leg eventually healed enough that he didn't need the cane anymore. *During the In Memoriam on Talking Dead for "Who Are You Now?," Regina is not named despite her death being shown. Instead, she is simply grouped in with the other former Saviors who are billed as Saviors Getting Lit. Only Jed gets his own separate part where he is billed as Savior Jed. This is despite the fact that Regina had a longer role stretching through Season 8. Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Bandits Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series